shot at home
by fallenstarshard
Summary: Now that the jewel shard is complete Kagome must decide wether to leave Inuyasha or not.  She has a strange dream were a voice tells her to come home, but when she does what will she find there?  DISCLAIMER: I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Three days of hard thinking had brought her to this conclusion. When the one you love doesn't love you back, you have to let them go. So she knew now what she had to do, she had to let Inuyasha go. " He loves Kikyo," thought Kagome sadly to herself, "Not me. It was never me." She looked across the camp fire at the hanyou sitting across from her. His silver hair gleamed in the fires glow. She let out a sigh. Deep down a small flame of hope flickered and a small voice whispered "He does love you." She stood from were she was sitting and with out a word went over to her sleeping bag and crawled in. She just wanted to be alone, or as alone as she could get in the tiny clearing they were all camping in. "In the morning I will let him choose" she told her self. Thoughts drifted in and out of her head until finally she fell asleep, holding the now completed jewel shard.

_She ran. Correction she tried to run, but her body would not move. A hideous demon was behind her. Its hands covered in the blood of her loved ones, her friends and family. It walked slowly up to her and stared her in the eye. More demos began to flock towards her. Suddenly a white glittering orb flew at her. It surrounded her in a bubble and she felt at peace. "kagome come home we need you" a voice whispered on the wind. She frowned. "But I cant leave Inuyasha and them. I don't want to come home yet. He may love me." She tried telling the faceless voice. It repeated "Kagome come home" Everything around her went dark. She screamed._

Inuyasha had been in his own little world that night. Thoughts of Naraku had plagued his mind. Especially now that Kagome wore the completed Jewel she would be in more danger than ever. How could he keep her safe? He didn't notice as she rose and went to bed. His mind was only distracted when Miroku came and sat down next to him. "has anything stricken you odd about Lady Kagome's behavior recently" he asked Inuyasha while staring at the now slumbering form of Kagome. He frowned. "keh!! That girls always acting weird" he said gruffly. Miroku quickly decoded that as YES. Silence resumed. Thoughts swarmed back into Inuyasha's head and he appeared to be in a daze. When he finally roused again from his thoughts he noticed he was the only one left awake. Shippo had cuddled up to Kirrara and Miroku and Sango had retired the their respective ends of the camp to sleep. Inuyasha rose from his spot beside the campfire, which was now only a few weak glowing embers. He walked to over to were Kagome was and jumped into the closest tree. He positioned himself so he could see her at all times and then sleep took him to. But not for long. Hours later as the sun was just beginning to rise he heard whimpering from some where down below him. He opened one eye and looked about. He saw Kagome squirming in her sleeping bag silently crying. She was still asleep he saw but having some type of nightmare. He hoped from his tree and crouched by her side. For a while she quitted, then suddenly she sat up tears streaming down her face. Her eyes opened, but since he was behind her she hadn't seen him. Her breathing was heavy. She buried her head in her hands and her small body shook. He could smell not only the tears but also the fear her body was emitting. Doing the only thing he could think of to calm her he grabbed her from behind. AT first she stiffened. "shhhh!!! Its ok. Nothings gonna hurt you." He whispered soothingly in her ear. This was not the time to ask questions so he just held her as close as he could and tried to make her feel safe in his arms. He could tell she was desperately fighting to control her tears. He nuzzled her neck and held her even closer, if that where possible. Her scent was slowly lulling him into a daze. He loved her scent and could get lost in it. A small voice interrupted his thought "its ok im fine now." He opened his eyes but refused to move not wanting to lose the close contact with her. She pulled away from him and stood up, still not facing him. She drew a shaky breath and steadied her voice. "I am going to get some air. The others will wake up soon enough." He looked up at her still form against the dying glow of the night. "ill come…" "no!" she interrupted him. "just… stay here… please" she said the last part so quietly he almost didn't hear her. It sounded almost like she were begging him. "I.." but before he could finish she had walked away leaving him sitting there in the dirt, or was it he that let her walk away.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dnt own Inuyasha or any of the characters

The day passed on in a pretty normal manner. The leaves were dancing a firey tango, and the wind swept icily over everything. Kagome was feeling much better the dream was slowly becoming a disappearing factor, but she still was unsure about what to do over Inuyasha. She pondered this the whole day. Since the jewels were already whole there was really no need to find them for they all knew that were the jewel was Naraku would follow. That nite Kagome had the same dream again. The last words echoed over and over in her head. Her breathing was heavy she looked around the camp. Everyone was still tucked in there sleeping bags. "I don't think I could handle another encounter with Inuyasha" she thought . The sun had not yet begun its ascending journey. She sat there eyes brimming with unshed tears. _Come home Kagome._ They words lulled her into almost a trance. "why" she whispered to the wind. But no one was there to answer her question.

Inuyasha awoke that morning with one clear thought in his head _time to head out._ Kaedes village was not far away. At most a 5 day walk. Something that morning felt off though. He couldn't place it but it made him feel incomplete. As he searched for what it could be… SLAP rang through the clearing followed by "PERVERT!!!" he turned just in time to see Sango stomping off and Miroku holding a hand to his reddened cheek. "Keh! Serves you right" he muttered to Miroku. Still the feeling of uneasiness would not go away. "Something isnt…." He searched for the words. That's when 2 things happened. 1, he realized what was missing, and 2 his said object walked into the clearing. Kagome looked sullen and worried. As soon as she saw Inuyasha she put forth her best smiling face. "Hey" she said a little to chippery. The fakeness of her voice was killing him, and the look of sadness in her eyes was even worse. "were gonna be leavin today" he stated gruffly. "Kaedes village isn't to far" Her reply was a simple nod of the head. "Whats the matter with you wench" he asked quite rudely. Unfortunately this did not achieve the desired reaction. Instead of giving him a hotty reply and sitting his ass to the ends of the earth, what happened was something completely unexpected. She looked at him as if she were trying to ask him something that he could not understand. Then she uttered the words that he could not decode. _I am sorry._

As the group made there way that day the scene was very different. Instead of a smiling, skipping, dancing Kagome with her chin up and face to the sun, she was straggling behind. She appeared to be in deep thought but it was her quivering lip that gave her away. Again Inuyasha tried to get her to liven up. "oi wench!!" he called back "Wer never gonna make it if you keep dragin like that" "Inuyasha leave her alone" retorted Sango, giving him an icy glare. A strong cold gust of wind blew. "And what if I don't" he demanded. What neither of the 2 arguing people had noticed was that Kagome was no longer listening, nor following them. At the last gust of wind she had felt as if someone had grabbed her hand. She stood sideways looking back at the place were a person should have been. "it felt so real" she said to herself looking down at her hand. Once again she looked back to see if maybe some one really had been there. "Lady Kagome are you alright?" asked Miroku. He had noticed Kagome's odd behavior and had stopped not far ahead. At Miroku's voice all three broke out of there thoughts. Sango and Inuyasha stopped and finally realized Kagome had stopped back. They looked puzzled back at Kagome who was oddly examining her hand. "ya" she said. "I thought I felt…" but her words were cut short for suddenly a giant fiery ball rammed into her and entered her body. The last she heard was Inuyasha yelling her name. Then the world went black.

HAHA left you on a cliffy!!!! Did she die or is she alive. Hmmm should I tell you… NO!!!


End file.
